Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales
Tarkin *Darth Vader Los Lores Sith *Alto Mando ImperialStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual *Junta de Jefes |miembros = *Ejército ImperialStar Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger **Cuerpo de Soldados de asaltoStar Wars: Galactic Defense *Inteligencia Imperial *Armada Imperial[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] |sede = Centro Imperial |emplazamientos = |formada = Fuerzas Armadas de la República[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |fundada=19 ABY —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]], in which this event takes place, is set as Year 13. [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], in which the Batalla de Yavin takes place, is set as Year 32. Using simple math, we can deduce that this event took place nineteen years before the Battle of Yavin. |fragmentada = |reorganizada = Después del 5 DBY, como las Fuerzas armadas de la Primera OrdenAntes del Despertar |disuelta = |restaurada = |era = |afiliacion = Imperio Galáctico }} Las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales estuvieron comprendidas por varias ramas del Imperio Galáctico, como el Ejército Imperial y la Armada Imperial, así como agencias como la Inteligencia Imperial. Apariciones *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Los Lores Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Inferno Squad'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Book I, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Book I, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Book I, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Book I, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Twilight'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Use the Force!'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales